Curiosity
by transformertard
Summary: Aya's curiosity gets the better of her and she has a sudden urge to change herself into a male character, wanting to experience it for herself. How will Razer react to this? ( slash warning )


_just a silly thing really, XD i thought it would be fun to write a fanfic of Aya as a male character so yea, yaoi warning by the way~_

* * *

It was a typical day for Green lantern Hal and his comrades. Everyday promised a new mission and even though the new green lantern team had little experience, they worked together and managed to over come the obstacles that came.

Aya sat at her usual place at the front of the ship. Listening to the calming hum of the engine. the intelligent android was always whirring with thoughts. She turned her head and smiled sweetly at her love , Razer. He looked back at her lovingly, giving her a nod before getting up from his seat and returning to his quarters. The two had become closer and closer over their time together.

Though Razer still had rage in his heart , still carrying that burden of being a red lantern and he was reminded every time he used the powers that that red ring gave he used his power of rage was necessary and he only used this power for good, helping the green lanterns. It took him a long time to confess his feelings to Aya but once he did, the tension between the two finally subsided and they were now working on their new blooming relationship.

Aya was constantly learning and her new facsination and understanding of love pushed her to ask many questions and research for herself.  
Aya gazed around at her male comrades, relaxing in their seats.

A new thought sparked her curiosity. What was it like to be of the opposite gender ?  
She wondered. If she had been created as a male in the first place, would her destiny with Razer be the same ? Would... He still care for her ?

Surely two of the same gender could love each other?

A worried look appeared on her face. Aya thought hard, suddenly wanting to experience the new idea burning inside her processor. The android let Her curiosity get the better of her,and, as soon as Hal and Kilowag acknowledged her and walked out of the room.

Her rocket boosters at the bottom of her limbs turned on as she hovered over the ships floor burning with excitement.

Aya let herself melt away out of her physical form and into her light form. Her white shell coverings dropping to the floor as she entered into the ship's power system. She concentrated and formed her new shell casings ,picturing in her head what herself would look like as a male being.

Once she was done, the nav computer flowed down and Took shape in her new white armor.

Her skin glowed and her femine features dissolved to form into males. The androids white chest armor flattened nicely fitting around her new slim build and smooth green skin now tighter all down her core forming Her New muscle tone.

Her hips grew straighter and her round shoulder pieces molded to more of an oval shape. Aya brought her hand in front of her face staring in aw as the armor around her wrist changed too. She now looked like an exact twin of herself except, as a male.

The new Aya hovered over to the front of the ship looking at their self in the reflection in the ships large window. The wide dark starry sky outside complementing Aya's image. He blinked and smiled slightly.

" I must inform the others- " , Aya's eyes widened at the sound of his new voice. Bringing a hand to his mouth. This was going to take time to why used to, Aya thought.  
" perhaps I should wait till morning " ,he said, once again forming out of her new physical form and retiring back to the ships controls to recharge until the others were up once again. Aya couldn't wait to see the others reaction, mostly Razer's.

* * *

The new Aya , hearing Hal and Kilowag up, quickly formed into her male body and walked down the hall to go show the others her new form. It was early morning and Hal Jordan and Kilowag were in the 'fueling room ', eating their breakfast, as Hal called it. Razer was not yet awake.

" Green lanterns , I now have a new form for myself ! " , Aya said with an enthusiastic voice.

Hal and kilowag swung their chairs around , startled when they gazed upon Aya , " Aya ?! I- is that you ? " , Hal asked , his eyes wide through his green mask , Kilowag stared with surprise.

" Yes, I was curious of what it would feel like to be like you all," Aya said innocently.

" Thank glaux, I thought you were Lamos for a second ", Kilowag shook his head with a grunt.

" You never cease to amaze me Aya ", Hal mused," I guess there is no harm in you , trying new things ", he said. Hal let out a weak laugh,  
" But I am going to miss having a girl around, its boring after a while when its just us guys " , he said.

Aya nodded, smiling, " I can always turn back to my original form " , he said.

" we'll have to call you Ayo now ", Hal joked.  
Kilowag chuckled ," great, whats next? And how is red going to react ? ", he said.  
" I can't wait to see the look on his face " , Hal smiled.

Aya blinked , the main reason she wanted to do this in the first place was because she wanted to see how Razer would feel.

" I will wait here until he is awake " , Aya walked over and sat down across from Hal  
" let's hope he takes it alright " Hal said lounging back in his chair.

Razer yawned , showing a glint of his fangs. He Made his way down to where the others were. He rubbed the back of his neck. still stiff with sleep as Hal jorden greeted him. Pretending that nothing was going on. Aya had his back facing a clueless Razer , then turned around to meet him.

"Razer, I have discovered a new form for myself, do you approve ? " , Aya said, blinking.

Razer stopped in his tracks , his blue eyes widening " A Aya "? , he gasped, " what- , why did you... Change yourself ? ", Razer asked , clearly surprised. The others chuckled at his reaction.

" relax Razer, its still Aya, ", Hal said, reassuring him , he smiled with amusement, " its okay to try new things once in a while", he said, chuckling to himself.

" I didn't even know you could just.. change genders like that " , Razer said with amazement.

Hal joked to Kilowag, wishing he could just magically turn into a woman someday.

" I.. didn't know I could either..." , Aya said, looking away, "I'm sorry...I am making you uncomfortable ... I will change back immediately" , he said. Razer frowned, " no, wait... It's alright Aya, you don't have to " , Razer said.

Hal and Kilowag got the hint and left the two to talk.

Aya got up and walked towards Razer , " I was just wondering.. if you would still accept me If I were of the same gender " , Aya asked innocently, avoiding his gaze.  
" What if ... I had been created as a male...", Aya looked down, " Would everything be different ?", Aya asked, face dark with emotion.

Heat rushed to Razers face, he felt a pang of guilt. He understood what Aya was trying to say. Razer looked away slightly embarrassed.

He would Care for Aya no matter what. Razers mind burned with confusion ... but it was Aya , and he loved her. With his love already there for her, he realized that he shouldn't care what from she was. He loved her for, her.

He walked closer up to Aya, holding her hands," of course Aya, I will accept you no matter what form you are in ," Razer said, blushing slightly, "this is still.. odd for me ...but I love you for who you are " , he said, his heart beating.

Aya beamed , " I can always change back to my original form ," Aya put his hand to Razers cheek and he leaned into her hand, " I just wanted to experience...something new ", Aya said, melting away , Razer stepped back as he watched her take form of her female body. He gazed at her, she really was something.

Aya stepped closer to Razer again, looking up at him with those bright azure eyes.

Razer looked down , overwhelmed with emotion, " if we are ment to be " , he said, placing a hand on her cheek ,"then I don't see how things could have been different ", he said quietly , She smiled sweetly in a reply which made heat rush through his body.

They then leaned into each other slowly, eyes closing as they kissed lovingly for the very third time since they first discovered their love for each other.


End file.
